


A Flower For You

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: The Mechonis has been destroyed, Egil left heartbroken... And Shulk does his best to help, in his own little Shulk way.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 13





	A Flower For You

The Mechonis had been destroyed, the Machina’s original home gone. Shulk could tell it was upsetting, especially to Egil, though it was hard to know just how much. Egil wasn’t someone he knew well, and after everything he had done, him spending time alone seemed expected…

But Melia pointed out how they had both lost so much. Shulk knew it was probably hard, but… He had no clue how to help. He guessed no one would ask him to help, seeing as he’d just died himself, but…

He approached Egil, who was sitting on Kneecap Hill, staring out at the wreckage of the Mechonis. Shulk sat next to him quietly, shuffling things around his pack until he came to an Azure Hollyhock, a flower of Mechonis.

He had always found them pretty, enough so that he kept a ridiculous amount on himself, but… Shulk supposed Egil would need it more than he would right now.

“Here.” He held it out and Egil blinked back to reality. “For you.”

Egil reached out tentatively, taking the flower in his fingers. He stared down at it, and Shulk could tell he was choking back some sort of reaction. Did he not like it, then? Had he messed up?

“Thank you, Shulk…” His voice shook as he held it close to his chest, reminding Shulk of children who held their lost toys close to their chest when they found them again. “I remember a Machina who had a garden of these… Vanea and I would…”

He trailed off, twirling it by its stem between his fingers. Shulk didn’t press him to say more, instead looking out at the wreckage. He wondered, when this was all done, was there anything to salvage?

So many things had fallen to pieces, but maybe there was still a way to save some of it. If Shulk was going to save everyone, he wanted to save some of the Machina’s home, as well. It may take a lot of work, but maybe…

“Shulk.” A gentle hand on his shoulder. “We should get moving, Zanza… he will not wait for long.”

“Ah.” He looked to Egil before nodding and standing, taking Egil’s hand in his without thinking, a reminder of comfort Fiora and Reyn had often shown him in the past. “Let’s go.”

Egil seemed a bit shocked at his hand being grabbed, but he didn’t argue, instead allowing Shulk to lead him along. “Yes, for… for the future of both of our people’s.”


End file.
